Devotion
by NCISVILLE
Summary: He chose her over Garrett, but now can he make it to her? Sequel to Allegiance


**So I honestly thought my other story wasn't that great and to have two requests to make a sequel and a couple others say they thought it was perfect...well...I couldn't not follow through and give a sequel. So here it is. **

**Devotion: A Sequel to Allegiance**

To say she was a nervous wreck would be underselling Skye's current situation. She was so bad off she was shaking. She couldn't sleep anymore and she couldn't stay still. She was so worried about Garrett catching up to Grant and killing him and she was terrified about the truth getting out. Grant was right. If word about what he'd done got out he'd never be free ever again. So while it hurt knowing he'd killed an innocent she also knew how much she'd be hurt by never getting to see him again or hold him. She had fallen in love with that man and she didn't care if he'd once been Hydra. Not when he had come clean and had immediately chosen her instead of Garrett. After an hour had another three hours had passed Skye headed out of the room on her own to find somewhere she could train. She was sorely underwhelmed when she found what was supposed to be the gym. There was just a treadmill and a punching bag. Well…punching bag it was then. Wrapping her hands Skye set to work at trying to alleviate her nervous energy and consume time. She knew Ward wouldn't be arriving anytime soon and that just added to the pit in her stomach. She wouldn't feel at ease until he was standing in front of her.

XxxxXXxxxDevotionxxxXXxxxX

To say he was a nervous wreck would be underselling Ward's current situation. He was just a couple hours from touching down in Quebec in his commandeered at gunpoint plane. He felt completely jittery inside knowing that soon Garrett would be searching for him. Garrett had friends in high places and Ward didn't doubt that those contacts were capable of finding him and shooting the plane out of the sky. While he hesitated to take out Garrett he knew Garrett would hesitate to take him out. He was a big threat to them especially now that he had changed sides. As he looked out the window of the personal plane, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Skye had changed her mind. He wouldn't blame her. He'd killed innocent people. There were some things that couldn't just roll off her back. As he let himself be consumed by his thoughts doubt began to creep in and a pit began to form in his stomach. How could she love someone like him anyway?

XxxxXXxxxDevotionxxxXXxxxX

It had been six hours. Skye hoped nothing had happened to him and got out her sat phone to send him the co-ordinates. She sent the co-ordinates along with a brief message.

_Get here soon; my anxiety is literally killing me. Love you, no matter what. Your rookie. _

She had to smile as she re-read what she wrote. She couldn't believe they had actually said 'I love you'. It felt so surreal. That he would love her. He was just so…amazing to her. Yeah he'd made mistakes, who hadn't? She'd done screwed up stuff on the bus with them too. All that mattered was that he was making it right and that he was coming for her. She couldn't wait to see him finally. She had to believe that he would make it safe and unharmed.

XxxxXXxxxDevotionxxxXXxxxX

Ward called as soon as his GPS said he was five minutes out. He didn't want to risk his communication being picked up but wanted to just briefly let Skye know to expect him. His heart was racing, for five minutes until he reached the co-ordinates. Skye had briefed him on what to expect and if he hadn't known he'd have believed that he'd been led to a dead end. He walked up close enough to the rock face until it registered his presence.

"State your name" The robotic voice spoke from seemingly nowhere.

"Grant Ward, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." He answered with a small smile.

"Welcome Agent Ward." It replied opening the doors. Lo and behold behind those doors held the very face of his angel.

When their eyes met her face erupted into such a contagious and blinding smile. In that instant any doubt he'd ever held melted away. Her mega watt smile consumed him and he couldn't help but return it. In an instant she was running out into the snow and launching herself at him. Ward had braced for impact but underestimated how much strength and force she was bringing. They both went toppling into the snow smiling and laughing. He held her on his chest to ensure the snow didn't penetrate her clothing and just gazed up at her with the most loving smile she'd ever seen.

"I was so worried you weren't going to make it." She whispered placing her forehead on his as a few stray tears dropped onto his face.

"Me too. But I'm here now and that's what matters." He said softly in reply brushing away her tears.

"I love you Grant."

"I love you too Skye." He replied his heart swelling. He tilted his head up and captured her lips in a what would have been the beginning of a very passionate kiss had the snow not decided to make it's wet and cold presence known to Grant's legs and backpack. "Think we can post pone until I get inside?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, right, sorry." She replied her cheeks turning red.

"It's okay." He assured with a smile. Skye helped him up and out of the snow. They walked in the base together hand in hand and somehow managed to bypass everyone on the team and make it to her room.

"I'll go get you some food and you can change. You're probably exhausted. I know I am, there was no way I could even think about sleeping."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to nap together considering you have one bed." He replied with a smile that turned Skye's heart to mush.

"I'm gonna go get that food now." She responded turning away and going back out the door.

Ward breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it. He was safe. He was with Skye and she loved him.

Ward had finished changing, used the bathroom attached to her room to wash up, and had made his way onto her bed by the time she returned with a bowl.

"I got you some soup." She said identifying the creamy looking liquid.

"Thank you." He thanked gratefully.

"I see you've already made yourself comfortable."

"I'll be even more comfortable when you get on here with me." He replied.

Skye raised an eyebrow and grinned. "And what happens after that?"

"Then I kiss you and tell you I love you and that I think you're beautiful. Then I eat this soup and you cuddle into me and then we rest and probably kiss some more after that."

Skye smiled wide and all but jumped into the bed and cuddled up right into him after handing him the bowl.

"I don't think I can tell you enough how much I love you. You're amazing Skye."

"No, you are. And I think I know just how much. Enough to choose me over him. You love me so much it hurts to think of a life without me. Guess what, I feel the same way. I love you so much Grant." She said placing a hand on his cheek.

Ward set the bowl aside and took her face into his hands and pulled her to him until their lips crashed together in such a passionate kiss that they had to pull back to regain their breath. Just as soon as they had enough breath they picked right back up and for a minute they just kissed the other feeling whole and complete in the other's embrace. They broke apart to the growl from Ward's stomach. Skye couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like your stomach has been on empty for too long. Eat up my brave warrior." She said kissing his cheek.

Ward wasn't sure how to respond and just smiled at her and grabbed the bowl of soup and began eating. He really was hungry. In minutes the soup was gone and he tried to stifle the yawn that was trying to fight it's way out.

"Come on you, nap time. I'll finally be able to sleep knowing you're safe and right here with me." She said wrapping an arm around his chest and pulling him down into a laying position. Once they got settled with Skye resting her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around him, Ward leaned his head to kiss her hair.

"You're so beautiful Skye. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She mumbled sleepily.

Grant laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. This was the best decision he'd ever made in his life. His allegiance was with the beautiful creature asleep on his chest. His light and angel.

As soon as they got up they'd face difficulties but no matter what he'd never regret choosing love over misplaced loyalty.

**The End**

**So? Review for me?**


End file.
